The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that receives satellite signals and decodes the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically includes a memory, such as for storing operating code of the set top box. Some set top boxes a digital video recorder or the like for storing received content. Because of the numerous components associated with the set top box, having one set top box for each individual television may be relatively expensive.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access to subscription or pay-per-view content may be provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided, a user can access particular content.
Electronic devices are increasingly accessing the Internet. For example, some flat panel televisions may connect to the Internet, wirelessly and/or by wire, to enhance the customer experience and provide additional viewing options. Electronic devices may access various content sources via the Internet, such as movie and other video sources, weather data sources, stock data sources, etc.